Pillar 57
Pillar 57 (第57柱 Dai 57-hashira) is the fifty-seventh chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Empusa is holding Baphomet's soul, saying how she craved it. William tries to interfere, but Baphomet says that demons have multiple souls, so it's fine. Empusa asks why he went to Limbo (to Williams confusion), and Baphomet explains that it is the boundary between Hell and the Human World, lying outside the Gathes of the World, it's a place to sleep based on status - neither demons nor angels are prohibited. Empusa comments that William is a juicy himan, and she'd have gobbled him up, is he really that important to his master. Baphomet used to be such and arrogant general, she can't believe he'd become attached to things of man. In anger, she crushes his soul (to William's shock) and eats it, to see everything that has happened while she was sleeping. A memory of Dantalion's first conquest of territory comes, Baphomet wants to see his mansion (he wants something more normal, he has a high name) and Dantalion leaves it in his care. The mansion is built, but Dantalion seems sad. He leaves the mansions interior, dinner, security system up to Baphomet (he'll do his best) and the punishment of Gilles as well. In shock, Baphomet exclaims that rather than Family, isn't he more of a butler (his cooking is improving). Dantalion is not feeling anything about his own house, and is not sure what to think, up to now, he never had a place like this. Narration states that that person was selfish, even while everyone neglected him... Baphomet comments that he should get more servants, having only him in his family is surely somewhat of an inconvenience. Dantalion refuses, saying he doesn't need any more (even if it would increase his authority as a lord). Baphomet and Solomon are different, as the former won't die after a hundred years, surely he'll stay by his side forever. Because a demon only needs sleep, it's possible to continue living forever. Dantalion is searching for William and Baphomet, and trusts that if they taken, Baphomet would keep William safe. Amon and Mamon comment that is well past the time for Baphomet to Sleep, if it's really possible for him to come up with enough power. "If he went to Limbo, he could disappear on the spot." Dantalion wonders what Baphomet was thinking calling William there, after dinner... he realises that he was going to tell William where he would be sleeping. He'd undoubtedly tell that old story, of how he met Dantalion. Gilles has brought cake for bribe for William, and Sytry realises that he's not there as the Gates to Hell opened, deciding that he was hiding from him having a secret pastry party - to Gilles' shock. Gilles offers to search for him, and Sytry agrees (Gilles is intrigued). Uriel wonders in surprise that Sytry hadn't sensed that. Camio has just visited Maria when John comes saying that the Door opened. He understands and says that Uriel sent the invitation to William from London and he though it was more and less some trick, however they can't risk Heaven taking him. John will take care of Maria, and Camio is surprised she hasn't felt strained with the power of Hell ther side, but he can't bear to leave her alone. John says that Baphomet has disappeared, and the Dantalion's Family is in danger, Camio hs the upper hand. Camio reminds that they can't forget about Sytry(he is but one part of Baalberith's Family) but John says that if the rumours are true than he isn't his enemy. John doesn't have much time now, but says that until the Elector has chosen Camio as the new Ruler of Hell, he is the loyal servant to his Imperial Majesty (while bowing to Camio). Camio narrates that the world has been like a dead sea in the last years, and the William's spirits have made things lively again. He has realised he wants to live. Characters * Empusa * Baphomet * William Twining * Dantalion * Gilles de Rais * Amon and Mamon * Sytry * Uriel * Camio * Maria Mollins * John Dee Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Chapters